Hoy ten miedo de mi
by Arashi-de-Kogure
Summary: Mitsui esta enamorado de Kogure, pero ama a otra persona, o eso cree el......


HOY TEN MIEDO DE MÍ  
  
Mitsui X Kogure  
  
Y fue aquel día... Yo estaba empapado, tirado en la calle, después de que esos estúpidos me habían golpeado, me dolía tanto el cuerpo que ni siquiera intente levantarme, la sangre corría por mis labio y mis costillas estaban rotas, pero nadie se acerco, a nadie le interesaba ayudar a un maleante como yo, a nadie le interesaba tener algo que ver conmigo, a nadie excepto a ti..te acercaste, y al verme mojado por la lluvia y en el deplorable estado en el que me encontraba tirado en la banqueta, te asustaste tiraste tu mochila a un lado y me cubriste con tu paraguas, te quitaste el suéter y trates de parar la hemorragia de mis labios, yo no sabía que decir, por que una persona como tú, se acercaba a ayudarme, ¿que no te interesa que piensen tus amigo, al verte con alguien como yo? ¿ no te importa que crean que eres igual a mi? Pero estaba tan cansado que antes de que pudiera decir algo me desvanecí en tus brazos y es que me sentía tan seguro que no quería despertar.  
  
¿ Donde estoy ? esta no es mi habitación, y al tratar de levantarme y sentir el terrible dolor en mi abdomen.  
  
Ahora recuerdo, yo estaba en la banqueta cuando él llego...  
  
"A ya has despertado, me alegro ^___^ , mmmmmmm déjame ver como sigue ese labio, si ya esta mucho mejor, ya paro la hemorragia y parece que cicatrizara rápido."  
  
Y ahí estas.. Toco mi cabeza, has limpiado las heridas y las has curado, incluso has vendado mi abdomen... Pero ¿por que?  
  
"Bueno es mejor que descanses regreso en media hora para traerte la comida, descansa"  
  
"¿Por que?"  
  
"¿Como?"  
  
"¿Por que me ayudas? ¿Que acaso no es perjudicial que una persona tan intachable como tu ayude a alguien como yo?"  
  
"No se a que te refieres, yo solo veo que un amigo se encontraba herido y con mucho gusto lo ayude."  
  
"¿Un amigo? ¿Acaso me consideras tu amigo? Si nunca e hecho algo por ti, incluso aquella vez en el gimnasio yo te golpee"  
  
"Mmmmmmm que vez, yo no recuerdo nada ^^ sabes tengo muy mala memoria"  
  
Mientes y me estas sonriendo, ¿que clase de persona eres tu? ¿No te importa que te haya golpeado? No puedo comprenderte y te miro con asombro.  
  
"No me mires así, yo se que tu eres una buena persona, pero aquella vez era un mal día, todos tenemos malos días, y no debemos ser juzgados por nuestras malas acciones sino por las buenas. Ahora no se diga más y descansa.."  
  
"Las buenas acciones, ¿Y tu que sabes de mis buenas acciones?"Te miro y río con cinismo. "¿Qué no sabes que el maleante de Mitsui no tiene buen corazón? Jajajaja que inocente eres, es mejor que me vaya, no quiero causarte problemas con mi presencia".. trato de levantarme pero el dolor me dobla  
  
"Maldición". y antes de que toque el suelo, tu me sostienes y me depositas de nuevo en la cama, me miras severamente y me dices  
  
"Tu lo ayudaste"..  
  
"¿Qué? "  
  
"Aquella vez esa niña lloraba por que su gatito se encontraba herido y tu lo vendaste, y es por eso que el jovencito Mitsui es una persona con un buen corazón aunque trate de demostrar lo contrario.. ¿por que es tan difícil para ti admitirlo? Eres bueno ^____^ y digas lo que digas yo no cambiare mi opinión y si tratas de levantarte me molestare contigo ù_ú.. Así que descansa que para mi no es ninguna molestia tu compañía".  
  
Me viste aquella ves , y me sonríes, estas tan seguro de que yo soy bueno, que no puedo evitar sentir simpatía por ti. y sin poder evitarlo me sonrío contigo.  
  
"¿Y entonces me ayudas en honor a ese gatito no? Jajajajaja"  
  
"Pues supongo que si, jajajajajaja."  
  
Que hermosa sonrisa tienes, eres realmente especial y sin querer siente este calor dentro de mi pecho, nunca nadie me había brindado su amistad, así con esa sinceridad con que lo haces tú.... nunca.  
  
Y desde aquel día que somos amigos, pero ahora después de conocerte más, de convivir contigo todos los día no puedo evitar sentir que yo no podría seguir sin ti....  
  
Hoy que llevo en la boca el sabor a vencido procura tener a la mano a un amigo que cuide tu frente y tu voz y que cuide de ti para ti y tus vestidos y a tus pensamientos mantenlos atentos y a mano tu amigo.  
  
¿Dónde estas Kogure? ¿Por qué no llegas? Es lo que me pregunto mientras te espero con impaciencia en la biblioteca.. ¡Sí en la biblioteca!, hace algunos día me hubiera reído de tan solo pensarlo, pero es que tu influencia sobre mí es grande, y no puedo evitar sentir esta necesidad de verte, y es que conforme pasa el tiempo, ya no me basta con pasar a tu casa para ir juntos a la escuela, o tenerte junto a mí en los entrenamiento, cada vez mi necesidad de verte se vuelve incontrolable... y es que no lo entiendo, ¿por que me pasa esto? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? Y al no poder responderme a mi mismo, o tal ves al no querer responderme por miedo a descubrir la verdad, solo me queda esperarte, por que con el pretexto de verte te eh pedido que me ayudes con mis trabajos, ¡Que excusa más simple! Pero tu con gusto aceptaste, y es por eso que estoy aquí esperándote, aguardando tu llegada, sin entender por que mi corazón late más rápido al no verte llegar.... y cuando te veo llegar del brazo de ella y riendo como jamás te había visto reír, entiendo él por que de mi necesidad de verte, y él por que de este dolor que oprime mi pecho.  
  
La importancia de verte morderte los labios de preocupación es hoy tan necesaria como verte siempre como andar siguiéndote con la cabeza en la imaginación  
  
"Mitsui discúlpame por llegar tarde, pero es que mira a quien me encontré, Mika te presento a Mitsui, ella es mi mejor amiga desde la primaria y ahora ha venido a estudiar a nuestra escuela, lo cual me hace el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, estoy seguro que se llevarán muy bien ^___^."  
  
Mientras me dices eso yo solo puedo ver como te toma de la mano y tu tomas la suya, y como mi corazón experimenta odio, rencor, dolor, con una intensidad que jamás había sentido, tengo ganas de tomar del brazo a la mocosa esa y sacarla del lugar, y evitar que jamás vuelva a tocarte. Y a ti... A ti.... a ti tengo ganas de golpearte por tener el cinismo de presentármela con tanta facilidad. ¿Que acaso no sabes lo que siento por ti? ¿ Que no entiendes que te amo? Y es entonces cuando viene a mi mente la respuesta NO, definitivamente no lo sabes, por que es hasta este momento que yo mismo me acabo de dar cuenta de mis propios sentimientos, y de esto que siento por ti, y me recrimino a mi mismo por ello, ¿Cómo puedo pensar que un ángel como tú se fijaría en un ser ruin como yo? Y es que el tan solo hecho de ser hombres los dos es algo horrible, como puedo tener estos sentimientos sucios hacia la única persona que me a brindado su amistad en forma desinteresada..  
  
"Mitsui ¿te encuentras bien? Te has puesto pálido".....  
  
"¿Qué?" No me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba a mi alrededor y que hacia como 15 minutos que me había quedado mudo, pero no puedo estar a tu lado ahora, no puedo estar al lado de ella, necesito irme, me duele estar aquí y verte con ella, así que emprendo la huida con otra excusa igual de tonta como la razón por la que vine.  
  
"No me siento algo mareado, creo que es mejor que me vaya a recostar, discúlpame por haberte hecho venir para nada".... y sin más me retiro , pero tu mano me detiene del brazo..  
  
"Si es mejor que vayas a descansar, pero no puedes irte tu solo, que tal si algo te pasa en el camino, mejor yo te acompaño".. "A yo cargare esto, no estas en condiciones de hacer esfuerzos".. Y sin más te colocas mi mochila en tu hombro, pero yo no quiero ir con ella, no quiero que nos acompañe, pero como decirlo..O tal ves no sea necesario, por que parece que ella se a dado cuenta de mi rechazo hacia ella.  
  
"Kiminobu creo que es mejor que me retire, para que lleves a tu amigo a su casa, después te llamo ¿si?" Y entonces siento como mi alma descansa, hasta que veo como se despide de ti con un beso en la mejilla, y me mira como queriendo notar mi reacción. ¿Pero que te crees niña tonta? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes mirar dentro de mi? No le voy a dar el gusto, y con la mayor de las calmas los miro, sin ninguna emoción en mi rostro, aunque por dentro me muera de celosos.  
  
De camino a mi casa. tu me hablas de cuanto se quieren, de cuando jugaban de niños, de sus sueños juntos, " Si los dos teníamos el sueño de ser médicos y poner un consultorio juntos"  
  
"¿Médicos? , Yo no podría visualizarte como médico Kogure, no creo que sea una buena opción para ti." No se por que lo dije, pero es lo que pienso en realidad, y veo como me miras con tristeza y algo de dolor.  
  
"Sí supongo que tienes razón, mi padre siempre me dijo que no era lo suficientemente capaz para ser médico, pero igual era mi sueño ser igual que él."  
  
Soy un idiota, ahora te eh hecho sentir mal, pero yo no pienso así, tu has malinterpretado las cosas, y no quiero que esto se quede así. Y me detengo te tomo de los hombros y mirándote fijamente a los ojos te digo:  
  
" Yo jamás dije que no fueras capaz, el jovencito Kogure puede llegar tan lejos como él se lo proponga, estoy seguro que si tu quisieras podrías ser el mejor cirujano de Japón, y si no mira cuando has curado mis heridas, no tengo ninguna cicatriz, y eso que aún no has llevado ninguna preparación anterior" Tu me miras con asombro y no puedo evitar preguntarme:  
  
"Pero entonces ¿Por qué?"  
  
"¿Por qué creo que no deberías ser médico? Por que tu eres la persona más noble que conozco, tu siempre te preocupas por los demás mírate . ahora mismo tu estas preocupado por que me sentía mal, y es que no puedo imaginar el dolor que sentirás al ver morir a uno de tus pacientes, estoy seguro que sufrirías mucho, y yo no soportaría verte llorar". Por Dios, ¿pero que demonios estoy diciendo? ¿Y de donde me salio tanta filosofía? Va a notar lo que siento por él.. Y rápidamente te suelto de los hombros y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.. Te miro para ver la cara que has puesto.y con el mayor de mis asombros veo que estas feliz y me sonríes con una sonrisa tan pura que me derrito, te acercas y me abrazas, y sin más me dices..  
  
"Muchas gracias por decir eso, nadie había dicho cosas tan lindas sobre mí"  
  
Y al sentir tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío, tu calor.. Mis impulsos luchan contra la razón, ese abrazo tan calido esta haciendo que pierda el poco control que tengo, mis manos necesitan tocarte, sentirte.... ¡Pero que clase de ser maligno soy! Tu me abrazas agradeciendo el consejo de un amigo, de la manera más inocente, y yo quiero tocarte de la manera más indecente, no, definitivamente debo controlarme. y gracias a Dios desatas el abrazo y me sonríes y seguimos de camino a mi casa, ya en la puerta me despido y prometo llamarte en cuanto me sienta mejor. Ya en el interior de mi casa me dejo caer en la capa, ahora solo quiero dormir con el recuero del calor de tu abrazo...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Y aquí estamos en el entrenamiento y todo sería perfecto de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que ¡ahí esta!, ¡ahí esta esa mocosa!, Ha venido a apoyarte, solo se oyen los ¡Vamos Kiminobu! ¡Tu puedes! Que niña mas boba, incluso las admiradoras de Rukawa me parecen intelectuales a comparación de ella.  
  
Todos te comienzan a avergonzar con comentarios como: " Quien lo diría Kogure, tan seriecito que te veías" " Bien escondidito te lo tenias Kogure" "Ya preséntala cuatro ojos, mira que si no alguien te la puedo robar"  
  
"Doho" es lo único que puede decir al oír el último comentario dicho por Sakuragui, pero siento que alguien me mira y al voltear me esta mirando Rukawa, "jajaja perdón ya se que esa es tu frase, pero la situación lo ameritaba" y le sonrió francamente, y sin más el se acerca y me dice al oído " Es tan obvio lo que sientes, si no quieres que se de cuanta deberías disimular mejor" O_O Me dejo helado con ese comentario, se a dado cuanta y lo peor es que en ese preciso momento nos mira Kogure, ¿él también se habrá dado cuenta?  
  
Pero me saca de mis pensamientos una vocecita chillona que dice: ¡Kimi tu puedes anota por mí! Pero que ser mas simple, sin ideas y predecible, ¿como hago que se callé? Mmmmmmmm ya se el fuego se combate con más fuego, luego entonces una niña boba se combate con más niñas bobas, y discretamente me acerco a las admiradoras de Rukawa y les digo: " ¿Van a dejar que esa niña tonta las opaque? ¿Qué no acaso ustedes no llegaron primero? Saben hace un momento cuando Rukawa se acerco a decirme algo, lo notaron ( mueven la cabeza en signo de afirmación ) me dijo que se sentía muy desanimado, que ya nadie lo animaba, que las extrañaba y que posiblemente dejaría el basketball, ¡Van a permitir eso! ( mueven la cabeza frenéticamente es signo de negación) ¡Entonces animo muchachas! ¡Apoyen a Rukawa con todo sus fuerzas! ¡Y no quiero ver que la tonta esa logra gritar mas fuerte que ustedes!  
  
Y después de eso se oía en todo la cancha un : ¡Vamos Rukawa tu puedes! Con una fuerza que me recordó los partidos finales jajajajaja definitivamente no se oía la voz de la tonta esa, y un Rukawa molesto se acerco y al notar lo que había hecho me miro y con su mirada más fría me dijo "Doho" Yo lo mire y le sonreí " Vamos Rukawa no te molestes que acaso no te gusta todo ese apoyo" el me miró y al notar mi plan cínico y vil se sonrío, nos miramos y soltamos la carcajada jajajajajaja De repente sentimos la mirada de todo el equipo atónito, en primer lugar por ver a Rukawa reír de una forma tan abierta, y en segundo lugar por ver que yo había logrado lo inimaginable, y al ver a todos tan atentos de nuevo reímos, pero pude notar que Rukawa miro a Sakuragui para ver su reacción, el solo fingió indiferencia, pero yo conocedor de ese tipo tácticas no me pudo engañar, estaba celoso , quien lo diría, esos dos se quieres y fue entonces cuando recordé.. Y cuando te busque con la mirada ahí estabas mirándome con algo de asombro y ¿podría ser acaso algo de dolor? Pero al notar que te miraba me sonreíste y esa niña tonta se acerco y te tomo del brazo para decirte algo al oído, tu te sonrojaste y yo en ese momento, descarte la posibilidad, definitivamente tu jamás sentirías algo por mí, tu querías a esa tonta, y yo.... yo no soy quien para interferir, pero no puede evitar que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos.  
  
porque ¿sabes? y si no lo sabes no importa yo sé lo que siento yo sé lo que cortan después unos labios esos labios rojos y afilados y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia cuando estás contento y que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se acercara a ti.  
  
Y ahora aquí estoy en la banqueta de tu casa después de beber como loco, y tratar de olvidarme de ti aunque sea una noche, pero lo único que logre al embriagarme así, fue aumentar la necesidad que tengo de verte y miro hacia tu casa y puedo ver que la ventana de tu cuarto se encuentra abierta, sin más brinco la barda y subo por el enrejado y eh llegado a tu habitación, ahí estas dormido como un ángel, mirándote terriblemente deseable e indefenso. Y es en este momento que deseo regresar, no debí entrar, no se de lo que sea capaz, y al tratar de salir veo en el buró que esta junto a tu cama un gatito de peluche con los ojos azules y una postal junto a el " Con cariño para Kimi de su amiga Mika que tanto lo quiere" Y ahora una rabia incontrolable invade mi ser, y la poca razón que tenia se desvanece, lo único que cruza por mi mente es tocarte, sentirte, no voy a dejar que nadie más te toque antes que yo, y menos ella, nunca.  
  
Me acerco y te encuentras profundamente dormido, te mido y llevas una pijama ligera, hace bastante calor al grado, que incluso se encuentran desabrochados los primeros botones de la parte superior de tu pijama, tus mejillas se encuentran levemente teñidas de rojo, y tus labios ligeramente abiertos, simplemente excitante, todo en mi es deseo, necesito tocarte y sin más me acerco para sentir tu respiración, y toco ligeramente tus labios con los míos, trato de ser ligero imperceptible, no quiero despertarte, no ahora, poco a poco y con suavidad comienzo a besar tus labios, tus ojos, tus mejillas, y al sentir tu boca tan suave me excita la idea de probarte más y con todo cuidado comienzo a desabrochar los botones que faltan de tu pijama y mi mano cobra vida y sin que yo pueda hacer nada comienzo a recorrerte, tu piel es sueva, nívea, húmeda por el sudor que tienes a causa del calor, y necesito probarte, y comienzo a besar tu cuello, continuo por tu pecho, y oigo en leve quejido que sale de tus labios, me acerco a tu cara para ver si te eh despertado, pero no es así, simplemente tu cuerpo comienza a sentir mis caricias y a reaccionar, continuo besando tu abdomen pero al ver tu rostro tan lindo y al ver tu boca entreabierta, te beso, en forma ligera pero necesito más, necesito estar dentro de tu boca y profundizo el beso, por Dios que dulce es tu boca, me siento en el cielo, y no lo pienso dejar, y es entonces que siento como tus brazos me empujan con fuerza y me tiran a un lado de la cama, te eh despertado y me miras asustado.  
  
Hoy procura que aquella ventana que mira a la calle en tu cuarto se tenga cerrada porque no vaya a ser yo el viento de la noche y te mida y recorra la piel con mi aliento y hasta te acaricie y te deje dormir y me meta en tu pecho y me vuelva a salir y respires de mí ...O me vuelva una estrella y te estreche en mis rayos y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso ten miedo de mayo y ten miedo de mí.  
  
"Mitsui ¿que estas haciendo? ¿Has bebido verdad? Por Dios mira el estado en el que te encuentras, ¿por que estas aquí?. Bueno no importa supongo que fue por el alcohol que me besaste, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, mmmmmmmm ya es muy noche para que regreses a tu casa, bueno puedes quedarte en el cuarto de a lado y mañana hablaremos sobre lo sucedido, estoy muy disgustado contigo."  
  
No lo puedo creer, entre a tu casa sin tu permiso y a media noche, te estaba acariciando y besando también sin tu permiso , y aun así te preocupas por que es muy noche para que regrese a mi casa y que me encuentre ebrio... No definitivamente no puedo detenerme ahora, necesito tomarte esta noche....  
  
"Si estoy ebrio, no lo niego, pero no fue el alcohol la causa por la que vine hasta aquí y te bese" y me acerco a ti y tomo tus muñecas, " Dime Kimi, ¿que acaso no tienes miedo de lo que te puedo hacer? Y te miro a los ojos, veo que estas asustado pero con toda seriedad me dices:  
  
"No por que tu y yo somos amigos, serías incapaz de hacerme algo malo"  
  
"Jajajaja tu realmente no me conoces, yo tomo lo que quiero cuando lo quiero y en este momento te quiero a ti, ¿ O es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que te deseo? ¿A claro como has estado tan ocupado con la mocosa no te habías enterado de mis sentimientos hacia ti?"  
  
...O me vuelva una estrella y te estreche en mis rayos y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso ten miedo de mayo y ten miedo de mí.  
  
"No llames mocosa a Mika ella es una persona muy querida para mi" y fue entonces que enloquecí , no podía soportar oír su nombre en tus labios, oír que la querías mas que a mí, y con la mayor de la rudezas te bese, entre a tu boca a la fuerza y encime mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, mordí tus labios y te dije al oído "Pues lo siento Kimi, pero esta noche definitivamente serás mío" y te arranque el pantalón, te quite tu ropa interior, y quedaste completamente desnudo debajo mío, comencé a besar tu cuello, tu abdomen, y mordí con desesperación tus tetillas, quiero que me sientas, quiero dejar marcas en tu cuerpo, que nunca olvides que yo fui el primero en tocarte, tu tratas con desesperación de librarte, pero definitivamente soy más fuerte que tú, y además tengo más mañas en esto del forcejeo, y con una sola mano logro someterte y atrapar tus dos manos sobre tu cabeza, y con mi mano libre recorro tu cuerpo, te exploro en forma total, al fin puedo librarme de esta necesidad de tocarte y llego a tu entrepierna, comienzo a masajear tu miembro, tu comienzas a temblar y a gritarme que me detenga, pero no pienso hacerlo, ahora que eh llegado tan lejos, tu miembro comienza a endurecer, pero tu te resistes a disfrutar, "¿Por qué haces las cosas más difíciles Kimi? es mejor que te dejes llevar, ¿o es que acaso no te gusta?, tu cuerpo dice otra cosa", y sonrío en forma maliciosa, al ver que eh logrado que se encuentre completamente erecto, y es entonces que no puedo más, necesito que seas mío y con mi mano libre me quito la camisa, y abro el cierre de mi pantalón, mi urgencia es tal que ni siquiera, me lo quitare, y cuando estoy apunto de culminar lo que tanto deseo te oigo decir: " Claro que me gusta, pero siempre soñé que mi primera vez sería con alguien que me amara" y comienzas a llorar...¡Pero que estoy haciendo! No soporto verte llorar y te dejo libre me quito de encima tuyo y me dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo.  
  
Porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte me meta en tus brazos para poseerte y te arranque las ropas y te bese los pies  
  
Y de rodillas al lado de tu cama, esa cama en la que por poco te tomo a la fuerza, comienzo a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, tapo mi cara con mis manos, no quiero que me veas, no quiero que ver el odio en tu rostro, no quiero, pero debes de saber, debes de saber lo que en realidad siento, no quiero que pienses que es solo deseo lo que me trajo hasta aquí, y con la voz entrecortado comienzo a decirte:  
  
Yo.. Yo te amo, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, yo se que no tengo derecho a sentir esto que siento por ti, pero no puedo arrancarme este sentimiento, de verdad lo intente, pero no puedo, no puedo, y el simple hecho de tenerte cerca me lastima. Yo se que tu la amas a ella, y que lo único que tu me brindabas era tu amistad sincera, pero yo, yo no puede conformarme con eso, y moría de celos y rabia al verte con ella. Se que diga lo que diga, no tengo derecho a tu perdón, yo me iré y me alejare de tu vida para siempre.. Perdóname... Perdóname por favor..  
  
Y comienzo a llorar de nuevo, no tengo el valor de mirarte a la cara, pero tu dices nada, y ahora como me gustaría simplemente morir..  
  
Pero siento un abrazo muy calido, que me reconforta y trata de calmar mi dolor, eres tu, me estas abrazando pero ¿por que? ¿Que acaso no me odias por lo que te hice?, ¿por traicionar tu amistad, por casi violarte? Pero no quiero preguntarte y solo lloro en tu hombro, cuando me encuentro más calmado, tu me alejas con delicadeza de tu pecho, y me sonríes, ¡Me sonríes a mí, que acaso no me tienes miedo!  
  
y te llame mi diosa y no pueda mirarte de frente y te diga llorando después Por favor tenme miedo tiembla mucho de miedo mujer porque no puede ser  
  
"Yo también te amo, pero nunca pensé que llegaras a corresponderme, y es soy tan invisible para todos que jamás soñé que alguien tan lindo como tu se fijará en mi" Pero que estas diciendo, acaso es un sueño.  
  
"¿Me amas?" Te pregunto con una incredulidad que no puedo ocultar, ¿como un ser tan puro como tu, ama a un ser tan maligno como yo?, ¿Cómo? ¿O es que acaso te quieres vengar de mí, burlándote de lo que siento? Mi mirada se ensombrece y al notarlo tu simplemente me dices:  
  
"Claro que te me amo, pero veo que no me crees, acaso tengo que demostrártelo" y sin más me estas besando, al principio es un beso tímido, limpio, puro, así como tú, y yo tardo en reaccionar, pero al sentir tus labios te tomo de la nuca y profundizo el beso, sentir mi lengua recorriendo tu boca, es exquisito y lo es mucho más cuando siento tu lengua en la mía, veo que te sonrojas y te ves de lo más delicioso, y mi cuerpo vuelve a reaccionar, así que termino el beso rápidamente por que si continuo no podré detenerme de nuevo, me miras y veo que has notado lo que me pasa, te levantas, y me extiendes la mano, yo me levanto también, me llevas hacia tu cama y me susurras al oído: " Tómame" Yo no se que decir, "no quiero que te sientas forzado Kimi, yo puedo esperar" ( * ¬¬ por favor, a quien tratas de engañar*, ù_ú no me mires así claro que si puedo esperar solo necesito una bucha de agua a menos 10 oC).  
  
"Yo te necesito" y comienzas a quitarme el pantalón que tenia a medio abrir, y colocas tus manos dentro de mis bóxer, y al sentir tus manos acariciándome, mi cerebro dejo de funcionar y me deje llevar por el amor que sentía por ti, te recosté en la cama y comencé a besarte como loco, deseaba comerte a besos, demostrarte todo lo que te amaba, y empecé en tu cuello con besos pequeños y tiernos, seguí bajando y llegue a tu abdomen, deteniéndome en tus tetillas y observe las marcas de mis mordidas desesperadas, de hace un momento, me recrimine y empecé a lamerlas para tratar de borrar el dolor que cause, tu estabas temblando en mis brazos, te mire y tenías una mano en tu boca, para evitar que escapan de ella sonidos de placer, pero yo quería oírte, y lo lograría, sonreí maliciosamente para mí y continué bajando hasta llegas a tu entrepierna, y sin previo aviso empecé a darle pequeños besos a tu miembro, pude ver como apretabas las sábanas blancas de tu cama, y como temblaste de placer, pero aun no quitabas tu mano de tu boca, me acerque hacia tu cara y la retire para poder besarte, y te dije suavemente al oído " Quiero oírte gemir mi nombre" te sonrojaste todo y eso me excito aun más, sujete tu mano, y regrese a tu miembro y sin más lo metí completo a mi boca, a meterlo y sacarlo primero lento y después rápido, tu mordiste tus labios y al fin logre oír como gemías de placer: " Ahh.ahh." Es la más preciosa música que nadie oirá, excepto yo, pronto siento como llenas mi boca, con un líquido que bebo todo después voy a tu boca y te beso con dulzura, tu tienes los ojos entrecerrados, y tratas de controlar tu respiración, entonces te beso de nuevo, y coloco tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y me acerco a tu oído para susurrarte "Te amo" y te penetro con toda la delicadeza de la que soy capaz, veo como te arqueas por el dolor que sientes, y yo se que debe de dolerte mucho, después de todo es tu primera vez, te beso en toda tu rostro para tratar de disminuir el dolor que sientes " Te prometo que pronto pasará" y termino de entrar completamente en ti, permito que te acostumbres a mi, no quiero lastimarte, y miro tu rostro, realmente eres hermoso, tus mejillas que antes estaban levemente sonrojadas ahora lo están completamente, y tus labios me invitan a que los bese, ahora abres los ojos y me miras con dulzura, diciéndome: " Ya estoy listo" y comienzo a moverme dentro de ti, comienzo lentamente, y comienzo a sentirte mío, ahora veo como te estas entregando a mi sin reservas, como me estas demostrando que me amas y que siempre serás mío, aumento la rapidez de mis envestidas y te oigo: " Ahhhhh... Ahhhh... Hisashi.. Ahhhh.... Te..amo" Me encanta oír mi nombre en tus labios, me excitas, me llenas, me haces tuyo, cuando lo haces, "Di mi nombre de nuevo" "Mmmmmm.. HISASHI... te oigo gritar cuando llegas al orgasmo. Y yo también llego al clímax junto contigo...  
  
Me retiro de ti con delicadeza, y me acuesto a tu lado, tú te acercas y te recuestas en mi pecho, beso tu frente, y me siento el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, nada podría arruinar este momento, absolutamente nada..  
  
"Mika es una persona muy especial para mi" ( * Bueno casi nada ^____^, jajajajaja , * ù_ú Te odio Hinoto ), y me retiro para verte con dolor, " Por que me dices esto ahora, me haces daño y yo..", tu tapas mi boca con un beso, y no me dejas continuar, me desconciertas.. " Déjame terminar, Mika es una persona ,muy especial, por que ella hizo que notara mis sentimientos hacia ti"  
  
"¿Cómo? O_O"  
  
" Si ella era la niña a la que curaste el gatito, mi vecina, desde la ves que curaste el gatito, ella lo traía conmigo para que revisara como iban la heridas y siempre me hablaba de ti, de lo bueno que habías sido, y poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti"  
  
" Creo que ella también estaba enamorada de ti, pero al ver que yo te amaba prefirió callarlo, es por eso que la aprecio" " Ella era la niña, pero Kimi, yo creo que ella en realidad esta enamorada de ti si no ¿que fue lo que te dijo al oído aquella vez en el partido?" " Pues me dijo que si no me apuraba Rukawa te iba a robar ^__^"  
  
"Así mmmmmm aun así yo creo que te ama, si no ¿por que te regalo ese gatito de peluche?  
  
" Jajajajajaja"  
  
"Kimi no te rías, realmente me haces sufrir"  
  
"Perdón pero no pude evitarlo, es que ella le va a dar mucha gracias cuando le cuente, jajajajajaja"  
  
"¿Que le cuentes que? ¬¬  
  
" Mika me regalo ese gatito, en honor a ti, ella te llama " gatito" jajaja y no puedes negar que el parecido es asombroso, mira hasta tiene sus ojos azules, jajajajaja  
  
" Yo no le veo la gracias ¬¬" ( * jajajajaja pues yo si ^_____^, * no me simpatizas Hinoto).  
  
" No seas celoso, yo solo la quiero como amiga al único que amo es a ti" y me besas intensamente.  
  
" Pues si, pero yo te quiero solo para mí" y te abrazo posesivamente  
  
" Y soy solo tuyo, pero ella es mi amiga, y debes de aceptarlo, además yo debería estas más celoso que tu ¿no?"  
  
"Mmmmmmmm no se a que te refieres" y pongo cara de angelito  
  
"¿No? mmmmm con quien empiezo la lista, déjame ver, Izumi, Kamui, Andi, Naoyan, Shendou, te beso para evitar que sigas."  
  
" Pero al único que amo es a ti, y nunca, nunca voy a dejar que nadie te lastime, Te amo.." y beso tiernamente tus labios, te acurruco en mi pecho y espero a que comiences a dormir, yo esperaré un rato, para abrazarte y perderme en tu calor, y exhausto me rindo al sueño, pero duermo con tranquilidad por que se que cuando despierte tu estarás a mi lado.  
  
FIN  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA  
  
Pues este es mi primer fan ( voy a llorar ;_; ), y la canción es "Hoy ten miedo de mí"de Fernando Delgadillo, esta canción esta súper, ojala la pudieran oír en  
  
Realmente esta muy bonita.  
  
Por favor dejen sus Riviews sean sinceros, ¿como estuvo? Es muy importante para mi su opinión ^___^  
  
ATTE. HINOTO 


End file.
